Somebody's Me
by MusicalWheaten
Summary: Why can't you see that somebody is me?
1. Sad Ending

So Im currently obsessed with the song Somebody's Me by Enrique Iglesias. So SmileyWaffles just made my day that much better go for epic Fic writers. Also this fic will have two endings. This is the sadder one, and the second chapter will be everything you just read but a different ending.

**I hate being on my own, and everyone can see that,  
I really fell, and I'm going through hell.  
Thinking about you with somebody else.**

**Somebody wants you,  
Somebody needs you.  
Somebody hopes someday you will see.****  
****That somebody's me.**

* * *

Riley turned his up his iPod to maximum volume he wanted to block out the world as he left school, everyone turning and looking at him giving looks. It was a look that said that boy fell and he fell hard, I'm glad it isn't me. Riley could care less about the looks it was the thought that kept running through his head, the thought that made him cringe, the thought that made the tears start to sting in his eyes. The thought was the girl he had fallen for being happy in "love" with someone else. She stopped showing up for investigations early to hang with him like she usually did. She waited till everyone else arrived to show up. Things had become awkward between them, their eyes could no longer bare to meet, and they no longer went on sweeps together. Finally anytime they were alone there was a pure, cold, and dark silence. He raced out of school to his car, he slammed his hands on the steering wheel, and ripping his headphones from his ears. He started the car and turned on the radio

"Funny, how the radio seems to play songs that fit you're mood so much," he said cranking the volume to a song he had been playing alot. It seemed to fit his life best at the moment. He pulled into his drive and happened to see her standing at the door talking to his mom.

"Oh there he is KC, so why don't you come in and head down the the headquarters I bet he'll be down shortly," Mrs. Litman said well Riley parked his car outside. Riley dragged himself into the house where his mom greeted him at the door telling him to hurry down to headquarters because KC was already here. Riley dragged himself upstairs to get his laptop. He plugged his iPod in and cranked the song he had been playing so often. He slowly made his way to headquarters and there she was waiting. The song had restarted when he placed his laptop on the table. He stared at the computer screen refusing to look up.

"Earth to Riley," KC said watching him from across the room.

"What," He asked not removing his attention from the screen.

"What happened to us?"

"What do you mean?"

"We used to be inseperable, and now we can't even look at each other."

"Things change, people grow apart."

"We said we'd be friends forever."

"People develop feelings that tear them apart. People set back and watch the person they care for have something with someone else. They sit back and hope that someday the other person will realize the someone they need is them. But it never works out that way," He said closing his eyes to hold back the tears that formed.

"Riley it's just-"

"No, KC. Please. No," He said. The two off them got lost in there own emotions, they didn't see Jackie, Sam, and Zach enter the room. They went through the motions like they had been and Riley kept the same thought in his head "Maybe someday you'll see that somebody, that one person is me."

* * *

So, it wasn't happy.


	2. Happy Ending

So Im currently obsessed with the song Somebody's Me by Enrique Iglesias. And anyways this is the second chapter, it is the happy ending.

* * *

Riley turned his up his iPod to maximum volume he wanted to block out the world as he left school, everyone turning and looking at him giving looks. It was a look that said that boy fell and he fell hard, I'm glad it isn't me. Riley could care less about the looks it was the thought that kept running through his head, the thought that made him cringe, the thought that made the tears start to sting in his eyes. The thought was the girl he had fallen for being happy in "love" with someone else. She stopped showing up for investigations early to hang with him like she usually did. She waited till everyone else arrived to show up. Things had become awkward between them, their eyes could no longer bare to meet, and they no longer went on sweeps together. Finally anytime they were alone there was a pure, cold, and dark silence. He raced out of school to his car, he slammed his hands on the steering wheel, and ripping his headphones from his ears. He started the car and turned on the radio

"Funny, how the radio seems to play songs that fit you're mood so much," he said cranking the volume to a song he had been playing alot. It seemed to fit his life best at the moment. He pulled into his drive and happened to see her standing at the door talking to his mom.

"Oh there he is KC, so why don't you come in and head down the the headquarters I bet he'll be down shortly," Mrs. Litman said well Riley parked his car outside. Riley dragged himself into the house where his mom greeted him at the door telling him to hurry down to headquarters because KC was already here. Riley dragged himself upstairs to get his laptop. He plugged his iPod in and cranked the song he had been playing so often. He slowly made his way to headquarters and there she was waiting. The song had restarted when he placed his laptop on the table. He stared at the computer screen refusing to look up.

"Earth to Riley," KC said watching him from across the room.

"What," He asked not removing his attention from the screen.

"What happened to us?"

"What do you mean?"

"We used to be inseperable, and now we can't even look at each other."

"Things change, people grow apart."

"We said we'd be friends forever."

"As I said things change."

"Riley that's not it. Please tell me?"

"KC... People fall apart when one of them decides too-"

"Riley..."

"When one of them falls for the other, it kills them to watch as someone else gets to love them, hold them, and kiss them. It drives men and women alike to there breaking point."

"Riley I-"

"KC."

"I don't know what to say."

"I figured that's what you'd say."

"Riley, I-"

"Have someone?"

"No it's just I-"

"Will never feel that way about you?"

"No now let me finish! I thought I was the only one, who fell for their best friend. The only one who felt like how unfair is this, I know everything about them and they are happy with someone else."

"What do you mean?"

"Riley, I've had a huge crush on you since first grade."

"So some feelings are requited."

"I guess so."

"So what does this mean for us."

"We become more the friends," she said walking over to where he was sitting. He leaned in to kiss her.

"More then friends sounds just right. And I guess that somebody really is me," He laughed as he turned off the music streaming from his laptop.

* * *

So, it was unique.


End file.
